we will get through this- gamvris flushed red
by Hells-maid
Summary: hells-maid: so my story here is a nice little number on gamvris they are flushed red for each other and don't quite say it out loud, though maybe a bit of hospital time will push it out of them I have actually discontinued this story because I have my reasons so sorry if you actually enjoyed it...I just don't have the flame for it anymore and for that...gomen...
1. we will get through this- ch 1

We will get through this

A gamvris sadstuck/supportstuck story….

It was finally done

A year of tragedy, suffering, and ache, it was over….

Finally the clock struck 11:00 p.m. on December 31st…year 2012... A year that was very life changing and crazy, the frantic news seemed to never stop….you are Vriska Serket, the only girl on earth spending new years evening alone drinking away your sorrows for one last time….everyone had left for johns already, terezi who was drunk off her ass from the beginning….ampora, who smelled like sake as he "wwehed" out the door, sollux, who admittedly seemed to take his alcohaul very well and wasn't a bother to have at parties…and gamzee…the usual gamzee…he was high like usual…but you liked that about him….it reassured you that he was sane still…unlike the rest of them…but, you still pushed them out about an hour ago after you excused yourself to the bathroom and came back shooing everyone out with large cerulean tears streaming down your face…gamzee noticed and to your surprise he asked like he cared…but considering it was stupid you jus shoved him out and yelled at him…like the end of most parties with him….he didn't care, all he wanted was for you to pour your heart out to him so he could honk and laugh at your problems, that's what you hate about him, HE DOESN'T CARE…and even if he did, pssh, why would he your "miss-spider-8itch-vriska-serket" to everyone, no one likes you or loves you and what-the fuck-ever, why should you care? And-

Your phone…

Its ringing…

The buzzing woke you from your sopor-rage-fit just now, well its probably Rose or Kanaya wishing you a happy new years early or-….its gamzee….

TerminallyCapricasious [TC] started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 11:10 p.m.

TC: Yo SiS

TC: YoU MoThErFuCkIn AlRiGhT?

AG: what?

AG: yea…

AG: im fine gamzee…

TC: YoU SuRe YoU SuRe SoUnD MaD…

TC: …Or SaD…

AG: GAMZEE I SAID IM FINE

AG: damnit…

TC: hEy…

TC: HoW BoUt YoU LeT A MoThErFUcKeR IN…

TC: …AnD We CaN EmErSe YoU In A MoThErFuCkIn ChIlL SeSsIoN…

AG: …wait what?…

TC: CmOn SpIdErSiS YoU AiNt EvEn UsEin YoUR QuIrK No MoRe….

AG: …wait…gamzee…

AG: what?….

[AG] ceased trolling [TC] at 11:12 p.m.

You head over to your door and swing it open to find gamzee sitting crisscross on the opposite side of the hall from your door, you question in your usual disappointed voice "Gamzee….what the ever-loving hell are you doing here still…" his stoned face glazed in a sopor haze smiles lazily back "…sis I jus wantin to know how you feel an shit…you seemed down or something….."

You let your bitch guard down and give in to him….you break then and there, dropping to the floor you cry unmercifully, not caring who hears anymore "gamzee! Fuck it gamzee! Fuck it all! I cant take it anymore!" you wail loudly the flushed blue color staining your pale gray-blue skin, you sit on you knees shaking, crying in pain, you claw your sides trying to keep stable you start to feel a flush of chills rushing down you, and it hurts, but your used to it…you hear a shuffle across the black and speckled carpet in the hallway, and two indigo blooded arms wrap you in a warmth that not only startled the chills racing up and down you but, made you freeze altogether…

"shooosh…"

"g-gam-"

"eh!…I said shooosh…."

"…"

One arm wrapped you all the way around and kept you pulled against him…the other was petting the back of your head….your hair was dirty and coarse but his hands didn't mind patting it down softly in a calming motion. he gently began rocking you both and shooshing you more and more, finally the spots of tears stopped rolling down your cheeks….and gamzee had calmed you down…you sit back on your heels to look at him, his make up was smeared into a messy garble of a clowns once perfect makeup and there was purple marks all over, mixed in with the makeup…he had been crying too…

"gamzee…thank you…."

Gamzee huffs in a battered breath before wiping his eye and speaking shakily

"n-no problem s-spiders-sis…"

Out of your curiosity you ask even though you really don't care at the moment…

"…gamzee….why were YOU crying…."

He raised his head huffing and hiccing the purple was ruining his makeup even more than before, those sick, clownish eyes….they haunted you with how deep and dark they were, how thick and how hurt they seemed now….it made you sick…why was he suffering….that's why you suffer so he doesn't have too….that's why you motherfucking suffer….you sit up and swat him across the face rubbing the makeup on your hand…your hand is coated in wet, purple tears…indigo pain in a liquid form…gamzee moves in an almost slow motion movement to the right abruptly catching on a stiff arm, just before hitting the floor on the rug that left a nasty burn on his arm…his tears stopped and his whimper that was forced out of him a second ago, that highpitched, sudden cry in pain rang in your ears clearly as if on repeat, you stare at your hand, the rage bubbling in the deep recesses of your stomach like a molten lava crater…

what have you done miss serket?


	2. we will get through this- ch 2

Chapter 2

Gamzee laid on the floor motionless for a few minutes while thoughts raced in your mind harshly, acid words spit at gamzee…you grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and jerked the hurt clown to his knees, his head lingered in a circular motion weakly, as if he was passed out or dead, though he was nether, only startled to a deer-in-headlights state. You felt sick, he knew not to toy with you, even if it seemed like he wasn't you could feel it inside, you were furious at his clowny antics…

"gamzee…WHY WERE YOU CRYING!?"

"spidersis…im sorry…did I upset you?"

"…I suffer for you…"

"spidersi-"

"GAMZEE, I STICK MY NECK OUT AND ALMOST DIE, ALL THE TIME, FOR YOU!"

"sis I had no ide-"

"stop calling me that…my name is VRISKA! V-R-I-S-K-A, VRISKA! DAMNIT!"

"okay im sorry sis, ill call you vriska from now on…."

"…why do you bother…."

"vriska I-"

"I told you to call me-"

"…vriska"

"…wait…you….you called me…"

"vriska…yes I called you by your name, vriska…"

Realization hits trolls hard sometimes….

"gamzee I….im sorry…I jus…"

"shooooosh its okay….just hush…"

The tears started again, you didn't know why you wanted to hate him right now….or why you struck him so hard…the indigo was rising to the surface in the shape of your hand as he pulled you into another hug….but you just wanted to kill something really badly…and gamzee was the nearest thing…you wanted the satisfaction of the blood rushing through your fingers, the different colors flushing in a flurry of rainbows,

you wanted it bad, but you remember the pain earlier and send your nails into your sides again, shredding your flesh, you scratch, claw, dig, till you are numb and the pain is so bad you cant feel it anymore, you continue till you know you're fatally wounded…the cobalt rushes out of the deep digs and your royal blood stains your shirt…gamzee hasn't noticed just yet…great…you knew he didn't care…

"…ska….iska!….VRISKA!"

You open your eyes and your ears tune to allow you to hear, gamzee, he's covered deep cobalt, like your shaking hands that are just barely coming into focus again…gamzee…oh yeah, gamzee…he's still there, he's sitting next to you where your back is coated in the sticky blue mess you've made, you dug deeper than you thought, but maybe this is good you finally be rid of the world you hated so much…there's his voice again what's he yelling at…?

"riska!…an you….me?!"

"h-huh?…"

"VRISKA!…swer!…."

"I….I cant….gamzee…."

"vriska! Please answer me!"

"I- UNH!"

"VRISKA!"

You are vriska serket and you have just blacked out…

Chapter 3-peek

You open your unfocused vision straight into white, an opaque room filled with sensors and buzzers hooked to you, one for pulse clasped, scratch that, taped to your finger…one for heartbeat, the spots and plug-ins are scattered all over your chest and arms…an iv ran from your inner elbow and up to a bag of clear solution and another tube with the deepest cobalt serum in it, most likely a transfusion for your lost blood and its almost empty too….then, the blood pressure meter…the cuff shrinking around your arm, reading the vitals yes, feeling painless, FUCK no….where were you, you ask?….you are hurt, in the hospital silly spider 8itch~

POV switch!

Gamzee POV!

1 hour ago in the ambulance

You are gamzee makara, and your dear friend vriska serket is hurt…she did it to herself…and you sat back and watched…you hold her hand tightly as they question what happened, but at the moment all you want to see are those deep blue, bittersweet cobalt blue gems to open again and reassure you she'll be fine…you want to make her feel better even if she cant hear you…

"vriska….vriska its going to be fine…you will make it through this…"


	3. we will get through this- ch 3

Chapter 3 fa reelz

You lift your blue stained hand to cover the light and look around, all you see is a white curtain, you know you shouldn't but you try and sit up, unfortunately the blood drenched bandages impair that sitting motion so you yelp in pain and fall back against a plush wall of pillows…the beeping was annoying, finally, the doctor enters, and you catch a glimpse of movement next to you. Gamzee who was "so concerned" sprang from his slumped sleeping position in the chair next to you, he walked by you and grabbed your foot gently he knew you were awake…

"don't go anywhere motherfucker…Kay?"

In response you nod and lay your head over to look at the door, that doctors hair looks smooth…like a striders hair…huh…you slowly fade into a black haze and eventual content sleep

-Time skip a bit sorry-

1 hour later

You jolt awake again still in the bed hooked to so many things…and there's no one in the room with you…well…that you thought and then-

"*ac tackle pounces ag carefully* WHEEEEE! -Teekoof- -the noise nepeta makes its like a grunt sorta

You jump in surprise then set your hand carefully on nepetas back petting her weakly smiling

"*ag is startled! But proceeds to pet her furry friend* heh….hi nepeta…"

"….nepeta please…don't do that to her…she's sustained damage to her abdominal area…."

That voice….that raspy, protective voice….pony boy who else…. "hey…equius" It was hard for you to call him his name, you constantly called him pony boy…well it doesn't matter…what time was it…huh it's the 1st….and look its 10:30 a.m. …you missed new years…not like it was something special…you hear another voice enter and you get the sweet scent of…cologne and fish…that could only mean that hipster was here too…gee great like you need a hipster fish who barely gets along with the pony boy in the same room together…over the small commotion you try and rasp over them, which was difficult with nepeta on your hurt stomach

"…guys…hey…hey guys…um…wheres-"

" ampora! What are you doing here?"

"im wwishin my kesmeisis wwell, an you?"

"back off ampurra!"

"ohh hi nep~"

"*ac growls in disgust* you creep! *ac hisses at ca*"

"hey you guys!"

They all turn to you the actual hurt one in the room…and ask the same "what?"

"wheres gamzee?"

Eridan is first to respond

"well…ah…ya see vvris…he wwasnt to happy wwith wwhat happened…an he hurt himself…"

"…he what…."

"*ac nudges ag* its okay vriskers!~"

"nepeta this isn't a game! Eridan what did he do?!"

Your blood was boiling so much worse than before what. The. Actual. FUCK. Gamzee…you sat there with

glassy eyes and quickened breath you felt like a stone….why would he do that…a blonde smudge entered the thick airspace between the people in the room, he introduced himself as- Mr. Strider…

"doctor strider, nice to meet you miss serket, you seem better…"

"wheres gamzee…."

"what was that dear?"

"…I NEED gamzee!"

"oh that clown boy?…hes over there behind the curtain…he hurt himself pretty bad…"

"what did he do doc!…will he be okay?!"

You were now screaming for gamzee the anger melted away and you just wanted him near you, you needed him…and he needed you…but no one knew it other than you…doctor strider moved you and your equipment over to his bed across the large ICU unit, your first instinct, call his name

"gamzee! Gamzee wake up!"

You yelled at the top of your lungs your eyes forcing tears to bubble on your lashes, you cried harder

"gamzee! Please answer me!"

You had sat up without knowing, and your wounds reopened bleeding fast, the sensors went off and your vision was blurring again, but you needed gamzee

"GAMZEE WAKE UP!"

You belted out so loudly you felt light headed you slumped back into the bed of your own crying so hard you couldn't see at all, the feelings of mourn were setting in, you felt awful….ill ask you again miss serket what have you done?…

You actually don't know…well let doctor strider tell us…

"gamzee freaked out vriska….like you are now….he was sad when we thought you were going into a comatose state he began crying and left to get some things….little did we know the things were a razor and a card…a suicide card…he did it for you…vriska he does care…he was willing to do anything for you…."

"even kill….kill himself?…"

You let it sink in a bit more…he does care….when you think about it…poor gamzee has been with you this entire time…and….look what it got him….damnit gamzee….

"…hand me a razor…"

"vriskers no!"

"…I said hand me a razor…"

"wwe cant be havvin ya both hurt like this!"

"…then wake up gamzee…"

Doctor strider looked at you painfully, if that didn't strike you with fear you were fearless, a sad look from a doctor can only mean one thing….death…

"im sorry vris-"

"hes not dead"

"gamzee wont be waking up for-"

"doctor tell me hes not dead!"

"vriska I-"

"gamzee please wake up and tell me your okay!"

You look over trying to see at least check if his chest is still rising, and you notice his extra machine….a life support machine….

"no…"

"vriska let me explain"

"gamzee are you okay!?"

"vriska hey calm down!"

"not until gamzee wakes up!"

"vriska hes on life support, for a reason…"

"tell me that reason, is he going to die?!"

"we don't know yet, but for right now calm down…."

"nononononono NO! I will not calm down till I see him alive again!"

Doctor strider has no choice but to call security to restrain and tube you to keep you from causing yourself heart palpitations…as your drifting into a calm dream you see gamzees hand move…he MOVED! Hes alive!, and that hand moved over yours, where it was restrained of course, you squirmed and mewled under the tube in your throat, trying to say I love you and you saw his eyes open a little, he was responding to outer stimuli again! And as your vision starts to fade, doctor striders voice is the last you hear clearly…

"sedate her now, she'll be fine when she wakes up"

Gamzees voice is muffled too much to hear his mutter…he said something….You force and struggle as much as you can trying to get away, get to gamzee you can feel safe with him but its too late, there's a small pinch and the vision is totally gone…time for a nap miss serket you had a rough day~


	4. we will get through this- ch 4

Chapter 4

Gee the time flies….

Its been….what a month since you got out of the hospital along side gamzee…who hasn't talked to you in that time…hes avoided you, your offers to see him, and the temptation of slime pie….you heard he quit cold feather-gobble-beast…maybe his pills make him react to it…who knows…you sure don't….you are vriska serket and your heart is broken….gamzee had been all you cared about for so long…the only thing that mattered…your stomach growled awakening you from your day dream that seemed to last for an entire month…well ms. serket? isn't it time to move on?….

..

No…

But it is time to get some food…you head to the store to get the essentials but you cant help hearing people screaming in little yelps, it had begun raining pretty hard…them screaming was making your head hurt, ever since you were hurt, slight high pitched noises drove you crazy…what were you here for?…oh right…food…you pick up some maruchan instant noodles from the instant everything isle….it was between the kool-aid and the- sopor mix….sopor slime….the very stuff that made gamzee who he was….and not one packet was missing….gamzee must have given it up for real…despite what others say you cant really believe this…he practically bled purple sopor slime….some even said his eyes would flash a greenish color almost sickly in the right light because of it…well you decide a bit of indulgence was in order you could get one pack and be good for a while…maybe just maybe you'd feel better after…

After paying a very small fee of about 11 dollars for everything (hey sopor is expensive) you head out into the rain it makes your make-up run you must look awful, you continue wiping the make-up off your face carefully and trying to see the air around you wondering if you were at feferi's place, it was dumping rain out there…then you look up to check what road you were on…

"3rd street…high blood avenue…gamzee…" you looked down the street still no gamzee….oh well…wait… look…right by gamzees house…that mess of hair walking around! Its gamzee! You run over to hug him as a surprise maybe you could get him to let u in so you can catch up again. You run over and hug the thin figure from behind nuzzling and smiling with tears in your eyes, you couldn't tell from the rain though…and he didn't make a sound instead the boy pulled you off and turned around….it wasn't gamzee…

"…"

"oh! Im so sorry I thought you were…never mind im really sorry…."

"…"

He wouldn't respond instead his frown went from hatred and despise, to sweet and calm…a delicate smile….and with closer examination…his mouth was stitched up…who is this boy….he even seems older than gamzee….

"what's your name sir?…"

You cautiously ask but no reply…

"sir?….can you talk?…."

"…yes actually I can~"

You heard him speak right?….what the fuck!? He didn't move his lips at all!

"…you seem startled little serket…would you like to come in?~"

You hesitantly grab his hand and you both head for gamzees house…into the predators den with the mute gatekeeper…


End file.
